mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.94
I. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins Weekly Free Heroes Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check. Server Time 07/13/2018 05:00:00 to 07/20/2018 5.00:00 8 Free Heroes : Akai, Bane, Clint, Hayabusa, Hilda, Karrie, Grock, Argus 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Kagura, Ruby, Lancelot, Aurora, Diggie, Hylos Server Time 07/20/2018 05:00:00 to 07/27/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Karina, Bruno, Cyclops, Estes, Lapu Lapu, Gatotkaca, Harley, Helcurt 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Karrie, Alpha, Moskov, Hilda, Roger, Gusion Server Time 07/27/2018 05.01:00 to 08/03/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Franco, Fanny, Natalia, Sun, Johnson, Yi Sun-shin, Vexana, Zhask 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Lolita, Chou, Moskov, Gatotkaca, Argus, Lesley New Skins # Balmond Skin - Savage pointguard Launch week 30% Diamond Discount Available from July 17th (Server Time) II. Hero Adjustments All Marksman * Increased the attack growth of all heroes with the tag of "Marksman" by 10%-25%. Belerick * Nature's Seed: To make it easier to mark enemy hero with Nature's Seed, we've adjusted the scheme of it. It now summons a zone of vines that deals damage to all enemy units on the path. When the vines reach the designated area, a random enemy hero will be marked with Nature's Seed. Kagura * Yin Yang Gathering: Now displays the CD of both status. Martis * Ashura Aura: It now stuns the enemy instead of slows it for a short period of time. Vexana * Nether Snare: Adjusted magic scaling ratio to 2 from 2.5. Cyclops * HP growth adjusted to 152.6 from 142.6. Chou * Jeet Kune Do: Slightly decreased the blink distance of each dash. Lesley * Master of Camouflage: CD adjusted to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3/2.5 from 5/4.6/4.2/3.8/3.4/3. * Lethal Shot: Now deals at most 2.8x damage. Leomord * Increased 10 HP growth of each level. Lunox * Power of Chaos: Darkening: We have redesigned it to better suit the effect of Power of Chaos. Lunox now dashes into a designated direction. Power of Chaos will be strengthened for a short period of time and CD of Chaos Assault decreases. * Starlight Pulse & Chaos Assault: Improved the visual effect when upgrading them. Hayabusa * Quad Shadow: Increased CD by 1 at all levels. Gord * Mystic Favor: Adjusted starting damage to 160 from 150. * Mystic Injunction: Adjusted CD to 7/6 6/6 2/5.8/5.4/5 from 8/7.5/7/6.5/6/5.5. Gatotkaca * Unbreakable: Adjusted the minimum taunt time to 0.9 from 0.5. Kaja * Divine Judgment: Kaja now gets 15/30/45 magic resistance instead of 10/20/30. Uranus * Transcendent Ward: It now clears slowdown debuff against Uranus. Magic scaling ratio gained from shields is adjusted to 3 from 2. Angela * Fixed a bug where using Heartguard will fix the viewpoint to an allied hero. Zhask * Fixed a bug where Immortality triggers his passive. Now Nightmaric Spawn continues to attack when Immortality is activated. III. Battle Adjustments Battlefield : # Improved the display of content on the spectator screen. Players can now select to display the names of eliminated player. # Spectator screen now shows information pertaining to the purchase of equipment items. # Added a voice chat feature. Download the resource pack in the shop. # Survival Mode Adjustments ## Added additional warnings for devices with severely low cache. ## Added two new acquirable skills: Detonate: Hero releases an energy ball in a designated direction, dealing damage and a knock back effect. (Take aim]: Hero releases an energy arrow forward, inflicting damage and a stun effect to enemies hit. The further the target, the higher the damage and the longer the duration of the stun effect. ## Updated the equipment buff icon. ## Fixed an issue where equipment items may stack upon each other when dropped on the ground. ## Fixed an issue where players could continue to acquire regenerative items after collecting 5 items. ## Improved the display effects of the winner. ## Improved the appearance of equipment sets descriptions. ## Fixed a display error with the mist effect in areas near the edge of the map. ## Improved the storage used by Survival Mode. ## Added a wind noise to the flying dragons. ## Fixed an issue with the hero selection display. # In Brawl Mode, the magic defense of cannons have been adjusted to 30 from 20. Magic defense now slowly increases over time. # In Brawl Mode. Vexana has been adjusted. Vexana's gameplay in other game modes are unaffected. Necromancy Spell: Adjusted skill's damage to 160-300 and the magic scaling ratio to 0.3 Cursed Oath: Adjusted cooldown to 70s # Resolved an issue where long-rage projectiles of basic attacks would disappear after original minion target is eliminated. # Fixed a bug where the content of battlefield signals doesn't match with its visual effect. IV. New Events & Features # Added a New Login Event - Time Attack Login Event: Login everyday between 12.00 PM - 02.00 PM and 06.00 PM - 08.00 PM to collect a Time Attack Gift Pack. Note: Times are based on the time settings of players devices. # Minigame - Follow the footsteps of Claude, the Thief Lord, as you learn more about his story. Complete tasks to earn rewards that may include. Magic Wheel Potions, Hero Trial Card (7 days), Magic Dust, and other rewards. ## Event Overview: Players will unveil a total of 6 story episodes. Every episode has 6 individual tasks. Complete the tasks to earn Emblem packs and points. ## How to Unlock: Collect enough points for the next chapter to unlock the following chapter OR meet 2 of the episode's requirements to unlock the next episode. ## How this Event Works: The more points you get, the better rewards you'll receive. ## Where to Claim Rewards: Tap the progress bar at the bottom of the event page. # We aim to bring a fair competition environment to our players. This time we made improvements on two areas. ## Improved the definition of "feeding" and intensified the penalty against violators. ## Intensified the warning against severe violators (AFK, feeding, intentional poor performance). V. System Adjustments # Equipment shop update: New buttons added into equipment shop allow players to switch from viewing Recommended Equipments to Major Pieces. # Improved the color displayed in some pages. # Added new pages in the Event hall for better viewing events. # Added a page recommended events. # New button for Android that allows players to return to the page they opened last time. # Improved visual effects in hero lists. Category:Patch Notes